The present invention relates to helmets and more specifically to helmet that facilitate impact absorption.
Modern helmets typically include an outer shell made from a hard plastic (e.g., polycarbonate), an impact-absorbing layer made of foam (e.g., EPS) secured to the inner surface of the outer shell, and a securing mechanism that secures the helmet to the user's head. The securing mechanism can include straps, pads, bands, and belts.
In one type of helmet, bands are secured to the helmet in such a way that they engage the user's head and hold the impact-absorbing layer at least partially spaced from the user's head. The bands are typically attached to the impact-absorbing layer with fasteners, adhesive, or any suitable device. The bands are commonly provided with pads that increase the comfort of the user.